This invention relates to a device and method for automatically analyzing blood samples.
This device is derived from EP 0 522 256 B1, in which supply vessels filled with blood are simultaneously conveyed to a test head from a magazine device and a magazine aperture holder. The test head comprises a capillary holder to which at least one capillary is attached, which can be inserted into one of the supply vessels. Furthermore, the test head contains a head part, which can be moved between a first position of the capillary holder where an aperture holder is attached to the capillary holder, and a second position where the aperture holder is positioned between the capillary holder and the head part to permit passing the blood through the capillaries and the aperture of the aperture holder through capillaries dipped in a supply vessel. After completing a measuring procedure, the used aperture holder and the used supply vessel are removed from the test head by moving the head part into the first position. Subsequently, the test head is cleaned with the aid of an additional device.